


where the wild hearts are

by fish_wifey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kiyoko is a badass, Personality Swap, Ryuunosuke is a manager for the Karasuno Girl's vbc, alternative universe, tanakiyoweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25237141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fish_wifey/pseuds/fish_wifey
Summary: Kiyoko is a bad girl through and through. As the first born daughter of a female-led yakuza clan, she knew that men were bastards. Even the shy ones who seemingly wouldn’t hurt a fly. She’s the self-proclaimed protector of Karasuno girls’ sports teams. And she will threaten any boy who gets close to them.Ryuunosuke is a shy 1st year manager of the girls’ volleyball club. Speaking to girls isn’t his forte, and he can barely speak to the volley-girls. At first this scary 2nd year girl threatens him...and then she flirts!?
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	where the wild hearts are

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure if I should just start with Kiyoko as a third year and Tanaka as a second year but…I really liked it when I read through it once more so~ In retrospect, I made Tanaka a lot more like Hitoka when she first joined the club ww he’s also a bisexual king, like in any fic I write for him.
> 
> Also…I figured way too late that I should have made Kiyoko a loudmouthed volleyball player? Idk I just like this cool imagery. Fruits Basket had a huge impact on me www

Gathering water, Ryuunosuke holds one bottle under the tap. He watches a group of girls go by. He flinches at their sight; black masks, dark make up, long skirts. Where and how they got the skirts is a mystery to him, as the Karasuno school uniform for girls typically had no lengthy options.

And that’s when he sees…her. Shimizu Kiyoko, holding a baseball bat. It’s a light-coloured, clean wood. Shimizu, 2nd year division leader of the Crow Gal Gang, steps forward. It’s always the back of the gym where she finds her prey and threatens them, or fights them. Gulping at the sight, Ryuunosuke feels running water come over his hands.

“Shit!” he exclaims, as the water overflows the bottle. He retrieves it, wipes it off. Curses silently under his breath. Did the gang hear him..? Making sure to keep his eyes on the bottle and the tap this time, Ryuunosuke finishes filling up the water bottles. He puts them all into one tray, to return it to the girls’ volleyball club. They’d have a break soon. Sugawara wasn’t yet calling for him to hurry up, so Ryuunosuke should be—

“Are you good?” he hears that icy, low female tone ask. Ryuunosuke’s chin tips up when Shimizu’s baseball bat raises it for him. She has her black mask under her chin. “Are you what we could call…a good boy?”

The rest of her gang giggles behind her. Snakes and spiders, scorpions too. They all had dangerous nicknames. Shimizu was simply known as the Ice Queen; no beast was alike her, after all. Ryuunosuke gulps. Was he? He had good grades. He was a 1st year manager at the Karasuno girls volleyball club. He helped out the elderly whenever he could, and gave good to stray animals in his neighbourhood. Something in Shimizu’s eyes makes him open his mouth however, to say something completely out of the blue, nonsensical, and potentially life ending.

“I could be, for the right girl,” he says. It’s the first words he’s ever spoken to Shimizu, to any girl at this school. He was way too shy normally. The baseball bat to his skin should make him mum, but silence wasn’t necessarily going to help him in this precarious situation. Without taking his eyes of Shimizu (albeit shifting his gaze to her lips, her silky hair, her frames) he notices the shift of the group in front of him. Audibly he hears a one-group gasp go through the ranks. The baseball bat at his chin remains very still.

He holds up the water bottle tray. “…If you excuse me…they’re waiting…”

Shimizu stares him down. She glances over her head, making her gang part. Seeing Sugawara’s friendly face, Shimizu scoffs. But then Michimiya stands in the doorway too. At the sight of her, Ryuunosuke feels a sense of relief. More so, as the baseball bat at his chin lowers away. Shimizu brings it down hard on her own shoulder.

“You are the new 1st year manager then, huh, little pissant?” Shimizu asks, her voice ready for a fight. Ryuunosuke holds her gaze, then looks away to the bottles again. He nods. Sugawara comes to his aid, trying to get the gang to leave Ryuunosuke alone. They do not move until Shimizu does. And when she does, it’s quickly away from Michimiya’s outbursts, asking to leave Ryuunosuke alone.

The vice-captain comes to a standstill before him, hand on her heart. “I am so sorry, Tanaka-kun! Shimizu…she’s very protective of our gym area. She calls it her turf.

That’s right, Ryuunosuke thinks, as he looks after the flowing skirt. It wasn’t just a rumour at the school; Shimizu was the daughter of Shimizu “The Queen Bee” Biwako. The female don of the Shimizu-kai. Their protection in this area was mostly meant for the women. Unlike usual yakuza clans, they didn’t extort money from businesses, or have pleasure houses and massage rooms. But they were infamous for beating up men twice their size.

Sugawara helps Ryuunosuke distribute the water bottles to everyone. Ryuunosuke blushes when the gorgeous third years pat his head and thank him in English. Apart from them, Sugawara always touches Ryuunosuke’s head, too. They all agree it brings good luck to their hands, and it’s become a custom for the entire regulars team to rub Ryuunosuke’s head before a match.

He’s been a manager here since after summer. He hadn’t been around when the girls lost at the preliminary. And yet, he does all he can to support them in their hunger to go to nationals in the Spring Tournament. Sugawara is kind to him, and funny too. All the girls say that since Ryuunosuke’s joined, Sugawara has been a lot more of a jokester at the club. Some of the girls in the third year know him to be like that regularly in the classroom. Looking at him now, Ryuunosuke is only full of admiration. He’d let Sugawara touch his head every time, never bothered by it. Even when he beats it like a drum, to fire up the girl’s serve practice.

Sugawara was popular with all the girls, but Shimizu didn’t seem bothered a bit. Ryuunosuke had noticed that both of them had a mole. He never thought of moles as anything beautiful before, but with them…

“Earth to Tanaka, are you with us?” Sugawara says, pointing to the balls. “Help the team out on that side okay? It’s serve practice!” Sugawara laughs, bringing a basket on wheels full of balls to the other side. The girls are lining up, and Ryuunosuke tries to match their spirit and loudness. What comes out is a high-pitched, whimsical ‘Yes!’ as he runs to the other side.

Hopefully, Shimizu wouldn’t pick on him…

*

*

*

A week after the incident, Ryuunosuke makes his way over the school’s front yard as Shimizu steps out of the shadows. Her eyelids are black, her nose and mouth hidden under a black mask with spikes. She wears a multitude of silver rings, all real probably. Lacking a baseball bat, she’s still 100% intimidating. Ryuunosuke swallows, thinks he could just walk past her and continues.

Shimizu’s hand on his shoulder stops him. He turns, avoiding her eyes. She might take looking her in the eye as a battle invite…

“You…1st year…what is your business with the girls’ volleyball team?”

“Aaaah, I…Sugawara asked me to join and I ended up…going to practice and uh…” Ryuunosuke stammers, tensing up under the hand at his shoulder. Was she going to beat him up!?

“Sugawara..? That little…”

“M-M-MIchimiya-san asked him to scout for one more manager, so he wouldn’t have to do it all alone! They didn’t want to have a third year for the club, because they’d leave next year s-s-so he asked me…” The hand on his shoulder tenses. Shimizu comes closer to him.

“That so…I will allow it then. As long as you don’t bother my girls,” Shimizu says. She remains close, and Ryuunosuke dares a glance to her eyes. He holds her gaze, watching it…soften? Her eyelids become lower. His heart beat hammers against his chest. Tense, afraid and….slightly aroused. She taps her finger against her chin, deep in thought. “My, my…you do have an interesting eye colour though.”

Ryuunosuke thinks his heart might just stop. Kiyoko lets him go. And then, her black nailed fingers touch his temple, palm running over his head. Her eyes twinkle.

“Be good, _Miyagi samurai_ ,” she says, slinking forward to the school. It takes her going up the steps until Ryuunosuke can breathe out. Feel his skin again. His head burns from her touch.

*

*

*

The weather is cold, and Ryuunosuke walks a little behind the group. Watanabe, the captain, was inviting them all to hot meat buns. Sugawara and Ryuunosuke feel a little off getting treated, but Watanabe was a feminist and wouldn’t hear of it. Ryuunosuke shakes his head. He was a feminist also. At least, all the girls agreed after they had grilled him and Sugawara on some matters of importance the other day.

Coming to Sakanoshita, an all-black ensemble makes Ryuunosuke look up. The team greets Shimizu, asking her to be less intimidating when she comes to their gym. And she’s been around a whole lot. Despite having no interest in playing, and having repeatedly said she wouldn’t watch the full set matches, Shimizu has been coming to the gym each and every afternoon. Ryuunosuke, having to do errands outside as well as inside, would see her. She nods or waves a hand at him, and he respectfully bows back to her.

She’s been in less fights lately, too. Perhaps in the final months of being a 2nd year, she wanted to better herself.

“Yo, Tanaka-kun. You look handsome as always,” Shimizu greets him, having pulled her black mask down to her scarf. She reveals black lipstick. Sugawara nudges Ryuunosuke’s arm, then leaves him outside all alone. Ryuunosuke, shy still, doesn’t know what to say. He stands still as her hands pull his woollen hat lower over his ears. “Be careful, _samurai_ , or you’d get sick. Do you want my scarf?”

Ryuunosuke shakes his head. He shifts on his feet, then runs into the store. It’s not the cold he wants to leave behind, as his entire body feels so hot already.

Sugawa laughs. “Dawww, Tanaka-kun!”

Behind him, Shimizu talks to one of the second year girls. “I never thought I’d say this, but it feels pretty good to be ignored by a guy. It’s almost more worth it if they play harder to get, you know?”

Ryuunosuke wasn’t sure what was scarier; Shimizu threatening him with a baseball bat, or Shimizu following him and flirting with him…

*

*

*

The preliminaries for the Spring high are a scary mess. There’s so many tall girls here…Ryuunosuke checks out all teams’ members. He’s scared whenever 2 meter guys come his way, blushes all the more when some of them smile down to him and Sugawara.

Giving the final high-tens before the doors, Ryuunosuke watches the girls go inside, high-spirited. Only one manager was allowed on the bench at the court, and Ryuunosuke would have to watch the matches from above. He’d stay behind the banner, cheering them on.

He’s beyond surprised when he notices Shimizu standing there. Waiting for him…she holds up two takoyaki dishes, handing him one. Ryuunosuke looks away, eats it in silence as they watch the teams warm up. Behind them stands the tiny force of Karasuno’s cheer squad. Perhaps Ryuunosuke should ask his sister to help them out here…

“You very manly today, Tanaka-kun.”

Ryuunosuke nearly chokes on his food.

*

*

*

She finds him crying in the courtyard. Shimizu hovers, then sits down next to him. He wipes his tears to no avail.

Shimizu looks up to the graduation banner further off, then sighs. “We had a grand send off for our senpai too. You know…they’re our senpai forever. Even if they’re not at school with us daily anymore…” Shimizu offers, then hands him a black handkerchief. “I do not hold a lot of admiration for men but…one who cries and shows his feelings—I can’t help but be moved.”

And then, silently, Shimizu’s fingers thread through his. Warm and gentle, she soothes him as he cries.

*

*

*

Ryuunosuke sighs when he sees her outside the gym. It’s a million degrees outside, and Shimizu has nothing better to do then threaten the basketball team. Sugawara laughs, reluctant to go in between them. Shimizu is a one-woman army, and any fool who stands against her will just slump away with his balls bruised.

“Shimizu-san, please. You’re disrupting practice!” Ryuunosuke pleads from above. If Shimizu hears him, she doesn’t show it. Instead, one of the basketball players makes a move on her. Feeling fire in his heart, Ryuunosuke grabs the volleyball from Sugawara’s hands.

“Tanaka-kun, what—” his senpai manages to say. Ryuunosuke doesn’t know much, but he knows how to throw a powerful, underhanded serve. He angles it just right. The basketball player doesn’t stand a chance. He goes to the ground when the ball hits the side of his head. Ryuunosuke slinks behind Sugawara now, who is a mix of being impressed and doubled-over laughter.

The basketball team pick their player up and bring him away. Shimizu walks close to the steps towards the gym, her eyes watching Ryuunosuke. “I had it under control. You know this is still my turf to protect.”

Sighing, Ryuunosuke comes to stand in front of her. He’s a lot taller than her, if perhaps not as scary. Working out with the girls, he’s also gained muscle over the past few months. He shrinks a little when he sees Shimizu look over his arms in appreciation.

“I’ve asked you so often to not fight here! Captain Michimiya won’t have it either. Please,” Ryuunosuke says, adding a pleading tone to his words. He clasps his hands together in prayer.

Blinking a couple of times, Shimizu’s hands come over his. “I might think of it. Will you go out with me if I behave, Tanaka-kun?”

The sun shines in the cold January month. Ryuunosuke naturally burns hot, but with Shimizu’s hands over his, he’s pure ice cream; melting away under the touch. He turns and runs away into the safety of the gym. Laughter follows him, and the girls reprimand Shimizu for being so forward. Ryuunosuke slaps his face to get out of it, but his cheeks have been burning for minutes on end. Sugawara comes in too, closing the doors to not let more cold into the gym. He claps Ryuunosuke’s back.

“She has it bad for you, huh! I told her maybe her chance might come this year. Ahahahaha!”

“Sugawara-senpai…” Ryuunosuke whines, his head already going under as two hands rub over him fiercely.

*

*

*

“Can I help you carry that?” Shimizu asks, standing in front of Ryuunosuke as he lifts several bags over his shoulders. He shakes his head.

“It’s very light,” he says. Not to mention, she’s a girl. Even if she was the next in line to lead the Shimizu-kai, he wouldn’t give any girl a bag to carry for him. Being a boy manager in a girl’s team, Ryuunosuke has a lot of pride riding on his shoulder. 

“Oh…okay,” Shimizu says, unnaturally shy today. She looks away, her hands clasped in front of her. She has all-black nails, cut shorter this time. Her skirt is short too, revealing long leggings below. They actually suit her pretty well. A lot of people say that she has battle scars, hence hiding her legs throughout the year. Ryuunosuke wouldn’t mind them, he thinks. Moving forward, he brings the bags to the bus. Takeda-san and Ukai-san are talking with Michimiya, planning out when to make stops along the way.

Shimizu steps close to him once more. “Tanaka-kun. When is your sister leaving for Tokyo?”

He draws a blank. Sure, the school gave leave to anyone wanting to watch the matches in the other prefecture. Shimizu could just join them in the bus when it leaves the next day. Ryuunosuke looks to the ground, not sure what to say. He mentioned Saeko to Shimizu once, and even showed a picture of her. Was that the reason Shimizu wanted to go with Saeko instead?

“I think she said she wouldn’t make it in time for the opening ceremony, Shimizu-san…She has a night shift tonight, y’know…”

Shimizu smiles. “I told you to call me Kiyoko, handsome.”

Ryuunosuke blushes. He likes Shimizu’s name. It fits her so well. She rubs his head, pats his shoulder, then lets him go further to the bus. “Guess I’ll see you Tokyo then, samurai of the east. I’ll make sure none of those Shitty boys and girls will bother you there either.”

The way she says ‘city’ was beyond cute, but Ryuunosuke couldn’t focus on that. His shoulders sink.

“Please do not start fights there too!” He says, watching her walk away, laughing heartily. It’s actually such a sweet ring to his ears. Ryuunosuke blushes again. A third year girl, interested in him. Touching him every chance she gets. Wanting to be close to him… If only his ribs could contain the feelings that he developed for her. But Shimizu…she was a bad girl through and through. Constantly starting fights or cussing out other guys. What did she see in him…

*

*

*

They clasp hands behind the banner. Michimiya jumps for the spike, and when she hits, she scores. Karasuno erupt as one, calling her name, chanting ‘Nice one nice one Mi-chi-mi-ya! Oneee moreee point!”

Set point. And Ryuunosuke’s fingers curl over Shimizu’s hand. She looks down with excitement, calling Michimiya’s name too. Ryuunosuke’s body burns alive from the touch, from the atmosphere. From Shimizu’s body so close to his.

*

*

*

Shimizu still comes by the gym, even at her last month at Karasuno. She’s the only third year girl here now. Michimiya, Sugawara and the rest, they all graduated from the club. Ryuunosuke’s emotions knew no restraint, and he cried his heart out. Even as everyone touched his head, cried with him, saying they’ll never forget him. That was a few days ago.

Ryuunosuke glances at Shimizu, feeling heat burn in his cheeks. He watches her face become bright pink too. She runs up the steps to him, hands him her phone.

“Would you give me your contact details, Tanaka-kun?”

Frowning down, Ryuunosuke stops what he’s doing. Why not? She would graduate soon, and then they wouldn’t be able to stay in contact…and Ryuunosuke likes her a lot, even if she makes him flustered every chance she gets. Her black-powdered eyes lower as she asks, and Ryuunosuke looks at the phone, at the black nails. At all her rings. Inhaling, he takes the phone and types in his details.

Shimizu Kiyoko, the Ice Queen, jumps forward to kiss him on the cheek as she retrieves her phone. “Thank you very much! I’ll text you mine later!” She says, jumps off the steps with grace. Her skirt flows behind her, as it’s a rare moment in which she wears the short version. She drops down to the ground, and runs. Leaving behind the boy whose heart she finally conquered, who would give in, do anything this girl would want. Ryuunosuke touches his cheek where her lips had been.

His phone beeps. ‘Later’ comes very soon. Kiyoko sends him a text with an emoji in the subject, a sparkly heart. And one sentence as the content. _Daring you to kiss me next time, Miyagi samurai._

Ryuunosuke puts the phone to his head, red behind it. He exclaims by pressing his lips together and hides a high-pitched sound behind them. The girl might ruin him, but would that be so bad after all? Good or bad, Kiyoko should just be her, with the right guy. He could be the right guy, maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> My beta said that their characterization felt as if Ennoshita gave them directions for a movie, and this was their interpretation of one another. That would be a good fic tbh!


End file.
